


nobaby

by MiniNefarious



Category: Wolvden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNefarious/pseuds/MiniNefarious
Summary: Woo, this was fun to write! Someone mentioned there was no Wolvden fanfiction and I've fallen in love with the nobaby glitch, so here we are!(This is definitely pretty G rated but I didn't want to scare any of the kiddens)The original draft uses more fonts and colors to distinguish when nobaby is speaking but this is Ao3 so '<'
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	nobaby

I was born runt of the litter.

**Strength** 0  
**Speed** 0  
**Agility** 0  
**Wisdom** 0  
**Smarts** 0  
**Total 0**

They said there was something deeply _wrong_ with me.

Broken. A mistake. A glitch.

I was cast out.  
Needed to find a new home.

Search the **DEN** s.  
Search the **CROSSROADS**.  
Search the **HOARD** s.

Someone is here, trying to befriend me.

_Play Bow.  
Sing.  
Wag Tail._

**ERROR  
Missing Stats  
Shut Down Shut Down Shut Down**

Are you still there?  
I’m still here  
Don’t go  
Don’t leave me  
I can’t stay here alone

Help me

I can be good  
I can be part of a pack  
I can be worth something

They’re going to find me

I don’t want to be alone

**ERROR**

01001000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00001010 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01110011 00001010 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101000 00001010 01011010 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00001010 01010011 01101000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01000100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001010 01010010 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01100010 01100001 01100010 01111001 00001010 01010010 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101100 01100110 00100011 00110001 00110101 00110111 00110010 00111001 00111000 

Cannot find this wolf.

Home

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this was fun to write! Someone mentioned there was no Wolvden fanfiction and I've fallen in love with the nobaby glitch, so here we are!  
> (This is definitely pretty G rated but I didn't want to scare any of the kiddens)  
> The original draft uses more fonts and colors to distinguish when nobaby is speaking but this is Ao3 so '<'


End file.
